


Would You Dance?

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written for this fandom before so please be gentle. This was a prompt request from tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Would You Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this fandom before so please be gentle. This was a prompt request from tumblr

John was nursing his drink as the soft music played behind him. The apartment was dimly lit as he looked out the window to the street before him. He was watching the lights catch the rain as it fell making the street outside glitter. He wasn't sure Sherlock would come; it had taken a great deal for John to admit his feelings after so long, perhaps the bravest and most foolish thing he had ever done in his life. 

Sherlock was not the type of man who fell in love, not the type of man to open up to others. John rolled his glass in his hands, watching the liquid inside catch the light, the amber in the glass rolled and glowed. John stared at the drink when he heard the knob on the door rattle softly. He turned to see a dark figure enter, closing the door quietly behind him. 

John didn't move when he saw it was Sherlock. 

Sherlock stood still, his deep voice floating through the darkness. “I received your note, John.” 

John glanced down at his drink before answering. “I am assuming your presence is your answer?” 

Sherlock stepped further into the room, tilting his head as he listened to the quietly playing music. “Would you care to dance?” 

John blinked, startled. “Dance?” He was surprised that Sherlock did not have a snappy comeback instead of a simply question, almost a request. 

Sherlock held out his hand, cocking a brow at him, a soft quirk gracing his lips. John didn't move for a heartbeat, but then he stood, reaching out to take Sherlock's hand. It was warm and dry in his as Sherlock pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around John's waist. The pressure was gentle, but intense as he pulled John against him 

The two men looked at each other only aware of each others gazes. Sherlock smiled softly, holding John's right hand in his, his left around John's back as they started to move to the music. It was neither passionate, nor playful, it was simply a soft, gentle communication of feeling, of intent. John laid his head against Sherlock's chest. He could hear Sherlock's heart beat, feel the heat of his skin through the fabric of his shirt. He could smell the scent that was only Sherlock and it was enough for now.


End file.
